Vegetable
|caption = Peach after using Vegetable. |universe = |user = |effect = Peach plucks one of various vegetables from the ground that can then be thrown at opponents. }} Vegetable ( ) is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Peach bends over and takes a moment to pull a vegetable out of the ground, which she can then hold and throw like an item. She can use this move on platforms or planes that are not on the ground, but she cannot pluck vegetables in the air. She also cannot use the move while already holding an item, including another vegetable, as attempting to do so will throw the item downward. Turnips come out of the ground most commonly, and they will out-prioritize all other projectiles in the game, including those with transcendent priority. Turnips can be thrown as many times as the player wants to as long as they are caught afterwards, as they will disappear after touching the ground. There are many random faces in the turnips which do their respective damage and knockback depending on how rare they are, with the weakest and most common being a "happy" face and the strongest and least common being a "stitch" face. There is also a chance that Peach will pluck out the Pokémon Oddish, which deals 6% damage and little knockback when thrown at opponents, as well as 2% poison damage over time. Unlike Turnips, it will not disappear after hitting the ground, instead being replanted there. After a certain period of time in the ground, Oddish will sound its cry from the ''Pokémon'' games and start walking across the stage, dealing 3% damage with very little knockback and 1% poison damage to opponents hit. However, Oddish will disappear if it is dropped onto a platform such as those on Battlefield. Occasionally, Peach will pull a regular item out of the ground, such as a Bob-omb, Beam Sword, Mr. Saturn, or Capsule, but those chances are extremely rare. Peach may also pull out nothing at all, which is also a rare occurrence. List of vegetables Origin plucking a vegetable from the ground in Super Mario Bros. 2.]] Vegetables are some of the main weapons in Super Mario Bros. 2, the others being various items and the enemies themselves. All four playable characters (Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach) are able to pluck vegetables and other items, such as Bob-ombs and Red Shells, from the grass in the ground and throw them. There are two kinds of vegetables in Super Mario Bros. 2, unripe (smaller) and ripe (larger), and they came in a variety of veggies and faces, such turnips, peppers, and onions; however, aside from the items that can be plucked, the only vegetables available in SSF2 are ripe turnips with various faces. Gallery Screenshots Peach grab the Vegetable.png|Peach when using Vegetable, on . Peach and Oddish.png|Peach after plucking an Oddish. Peach Throws Oddish.png|Peach throwing an Oddish at Oddish Down Under.png|The Oddish being planted back into the ground. Early designs PeachVegetable.png|Vegetable's early design. Vegetable2.png|Peach pulling out a vegetable from the ground. Vegetable3.png| being hit by a vegetable. Peach's turnips.png|Peach with a "Wink" vegetable. Oddish.png|Peach pulling an Oddish while is down. Stitch-face.png|Peach holding a "Stitch" vegetable. Vegetable - Awesome.png|Peach holding an "Awesome Face" vegetable. Trivia *In v0.7 of the demo, Peach was able pull out a golden vegetable with an "Awesome Face" on it, which was able to deal up to 105% and had extreme knockback. However, due to balancing concerns, as well as the very luck-based dynamic created by it, this turnip type was removed in v0.8a. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Items Category:Items in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe